


朝俞🔞吃醋play  朝哥生气了！！！

by xyshzdxpy



Category: xyshzdxpy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyshzdxpy/pseuds/xyshzdxpy





	朝俞🔞吃醋play  朝哥生气了！！！

贺朝&谢俞 朝哥吃醋了！！！！！  
朝哥一生气，后果很严重，请小朋友自行负责

吃肉肉场，不喜误入  
“谢俞”闻着谢俞身上散发出来的酒味就感觉自己额头上的青筋突突的跳，  
两个人在一起这么久了，谢俞也是第一次看见贺朝对自己发这么大的火。不过也难怪，说好了 十一点回来的，只是去参加一个聚会吃个饭的，哪成想最后是从酒吧让别人送回来。  
贺朝就这么堵在门口，也不让谢俞进门，喝醉了酒之后的小朋友只得依靠在墙上“哥…….”准备乖乖认错的小朋友只能软糯糯的叫了一声  
“别叫我哥， 我没你这么个儿子”说着便转身准备往往屋子里面走  
还没迈出第二条腿，便感觉到自己的腰被一双手环住了，右边肩膀上多了一个沉沉的小脑袋，“哥……别生气了嘛，我又不是故意的，下次不会了”  
呼出的热浪全在了贺朝的脖子上，听着自己家小朋友唯唯诺诺的认错，气已经消去了一大半，并且心里还有一点点自豪感，说明自己家小朋友还是很听话的。但是背着自己老公去酒吧还真不是一个很好的习惯呢  
转身抱住了扑在自己身上没有一点西楼大佬样子的西楼大佬。谢俞靠在贺朝肩膀上，抬起头用那双好看的桃花眼看着对方，“哥是不是…唔”剩下的话被吞没在了一个略带惩罚性的吻里  
分开后，谢俞的嘴唇变得粉嘟的，好像被亲肿的一样， 眼睛上也蒙上了一层水雾，两个人推推搡搡的走进了卧室。  
“小朋友今天要听话哦，不听话的孩子是会受到惩罚的” “恩……好”自知理亏的谢俞选择了顺从，带着鼻音的声音从谢俞的嘴里发出，像有一片羽毛在心上轻轻来回划过  
贺朝送了松领结，给自己脱下了上衣，露出了近几日正在锻炼并且颇有成效的上身，抱起小朋友大步走向过了床  
被贺朝放在了床上，谢俞感觉有有些晕晕的，应该是晚上喝的那些借起了作用，慢慢的带着朦胧的眼神看贺朝给自己和对方褪去了衣物  
分开了谢俞的两条腿放在自己腰的两侧，俯下身对视着小铺的眼睛，吻了吻眼角下的那颗痣，感觉自己身下的人微微颤了颤，但依旧没有影响自己接下来的动作，轻轻咬了咬对方的耳朵，又用湿热的舌头舔了舔耳窝，“别…”刚说出了一个字，贺朝便用一根手指抵在了谢俞的嘴边“少说，多叫”  
感受着圆润的指腹从腰上开始向上摸，在自己身上来回的游离，，捻过每一寸皮肤，来回摩挲，动作越来越大，越来越用力。  
最终停在了左边的胸前，重重的揪起，又来回的揉捏，指尖搔刮完却又被轮番吸，放过了胸前的红缨，双手移向了身下，抓住了浑圆的小屁股轻轻的揉捏。  
被这一个个小动作撩拨动情的谢俞，而贺朝却又好像没有接下来的动作“贺朝….你是不行了吗….能你妈…”  
忽然感觉自己被翻了个身，趴在了贺朝腿上后面的话被‘啪’的一声打断了，贺朝的一巴掌落在了谢俞的臀上，“你…….”瞬间感觉自己酒都醒了  
瞬间只有羞耻这一关感觉席卷了整个思想，张了张嘴没出声，一时竟然忘了说什么  
没等谢俞反应过来，又三巴掌连续落了下来  
“贺朝我操你妈”羞红了脸，也不忘了呈口舌之快，真的不愧是西楼大佬！！！简直太有面子!太有气势了，当然除去全身一丝不挂，并且趴在东楼大佬腿上  
外加….被拍的微红的屁股  
“小朋友骂人是不对的，你还是省省力气被我操就可以了”  
“还有背着自己老公去酒吧是不对的，不然下次可就不是这样了哦”贺朝夫斯基面带微笑的善意提醒着，想起刚刚见到小朋友时被别人搀扶着到家就心中燃起一股火，又重重的拍了两下，不顾小朋友的挣扎，就又重重揉捏起了

贺朝俯下身，趴在光溜溜的人身上，又亲吻起了身下的人，将舌头顶了进去，用力的翻搅，舔过牙齿和口腔的每一处，抵住上颚用舌头用力的搔刮。

眼角渐渐有了一抹微红，贺朝才放过了身下的小羊羔，贺朝用鼻子顶着谢俞的颈窝，用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下，重重的吸上了一个明晃晃的草莓，手在床头摸出影评润滑液，挤在手上后便向谢俞身下探去，轻轻的插入一根手指，来回的抽插,不久久变成了三根手指，等到贺朝觉得差不多可以操的时候，后穴已经湿漉漉的了，“小朋友，说点好听的吗”  
一直在被请于折磨的谢俞想也不想的就喊“哥哥..朝哥”  
“听话，叫老公”  
“…………………”  
贺朝用下身抵上了自家小朋友的后穴，用龟头在穴口浅浅的磨着   
.  
“老公”声音极小，不过贺朝夫斯基还是很高兴的,没想到小朋友喝醉了酒和犯错之后竟然如此的乖巧，但是很显然贺朝夫斯基还没有意识到等到明天他的命运将会是什么样子

贺朝突然将自己的双手抓住谢俞纤细的腰肢，用力的往自己方向一按，使后穴将整个扬剧吞入，不留一丝缝隙，紧紧的密合住后穴的每一寸  
谢俞感受到扬剧将自己整个都撑开来，脸最深处都不放过，感受到酸胀感从 后面蔓延开来，突然间在谢俞的敏感度重重的戳了几下，瞬间感觉到后穴猛的收缩，真是满意到不行。

谢俞微喘着气，狠狠的回头盯着罪归祸首，  
“小朋友干嘛这么盯着我，明明就是你今天晚上做的不对，也不说给我点补偿，反而用这么恶毒的眼神看着我，为夫很是伤心啊”

说着又轻轻的顶撞了几下，瞬间让谢俞腰肢一软，连反驳他都懒得了，抬起头吻上了贺朝的唇，伸出了舌头在他的唇瓣上微微略过，浅尝一下边准备离开，就感觉到贺朝突然抓起自己的腰杆快速的抽插，自己只能被从下面的撞击搞得无力去说话，像个娃娃一样被摆弄，随着撞击的动作贺朝也被顶弄的一上一下的

过多的快感如行云的浪潮般令自己无法招架，贺朝一只手揉搓着早已被吸肿胀的乳头，一只手握住谢俞的阴茎，下身不停的向上顶弄，次次都往敏感点上攻击，令谢俞受不住，最后释放在贺朝手里

夜还长，贺朝还有很长的时间去和他的小朋友好好的度过

呜呜，通宵码字不容易，留个小心心叭


End file.
